


One in a Million

by levisnoggleberry_012



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisnoggleberry_012/pseuds/levisnoggleberry_012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren start a band and decide that their music would be good enough for competitions. As they make their way to the spotlight, complications and relationships grow. Will the band succeed in working together? Read to find out...</p>
<p>I seriously suck at descriptions but i promise you, that the story will be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :) i randomly thought of this AU literally in the middle of the night and it kept bugging me. Since i just thought of it, the whole story line might be out of whack. I dont know if i will make this a oneshot or a multichapter. But please bear with me. Enjoy. (Might have OOC and btw Erwin will not be that old like in the anime, he will be around the same age as Levi...which is 25..i think. Eren and Armin are 18. Just to clear things up.)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Any works that seem similar to this is totally coincidental.

Chapter 1 -Starting Out-

 

"Oi, Armin. How long are they gonna take?" Erwin sat on a leather couch and sighed, looking at his fellow band mate. They were waiting for Eren and Levi in Armin's garage. 

"I dont know. Eren said that they would be here by now..." He sighed as they finally saw the two walking up the road. Eren with two duffle bags and Levi with a guitar case. Erwin gave them a scornful look but helped Eren with his bags. 

"At least help him Levi." He 'tch'd

"He can handle it.." Eren thanked the tall blonde and sat down on the leather couch.

"So what's the plan Armin?" Said man sat on a stool and smiled.

"I was thinking that we can do a few songs for practice. Then we can figure out an official name for us." Eren nodded and looked at Levi. He sat on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes with his arms crossed. He suddenly opened them and walked towards his instrument case. He pulled out an electric guitar and sat on a different stool, opposite from Eren, and started tuning it. 

Erwin reached in a drawer and grabbed his drum sticks and walked towards his drum set. He twirled his stick and looked at Armin. Said man was setting up his bass guitar while at the same time setting up microphones for Eren and Levi. Eren grabbed his guitar that he occasionally left at Armin's house. Once everything was plugged in and ready, they all gave a knowing look to each other.

"So I guess we'll start with 'If im James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn'" 

 

(All credit for that song goes to Sleeping with Sirens. I just really love that song)


	2. -Warming Up-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band names and an awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this story is having a good start..

"How about 'The Birds with Wings'?"

"Nah, it doesn't have a nice ring to it. Plus, dont all birds have wings?" Armin stated as Eren crossed his arms.

"How about 'Grey Wings'?" Eren offered again. Levi 'tch'd.

"What is it with you and birds Jäger?" Eren mumbled something under his breath and looked at the ground as Levi gave him daggers. Erwin chuckled streched his legs.

"We need something that's more badass.." 

"I got it!" Eren jumped to his feet.

"Eren I swear if it's something about birds i will fucking make you eat shit for the next two days."

"No, no. I think this one is good, but at the same time simple..'Scouting for Titans'." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass??" Before Eren could look dejected again, Armin jumped to his feet and smiled big.

"I think that could actually work. It's unique and one of a kind. What do you think Erwin?" The blonde looked up from what he was doing and gave a small nod.

"What?..oh, uh yeah it sounds awesome." Armin stared at him a little longer then proceeded with the conversation.

"See? It's perfect."

"I wouldn't say perfect but-" 

"Shut it brat, just be thankful we accepted it." Levi interjected and sat on the couch, unattentive to everything else. Eren sighed and sat next to the short man, earning him a silent glare.

"Uhm..you guys hungry? We can order pizza." At the same time Armin said that, Erwin's stomach growled. Armin chuckled as the other blonde blushed.

"Why don't you come with me and i'll order what you want." The two left, leaving Levi and Eren in awkward silence. Eren, not being able to handle the silence, grabbed a guitar and started playing soft random chords. Feeling Levi's eyes on him, he looked up and smiled. He didnt expect to have his returned with one of Levi's smiles. Only once in his life has he seen Levi smile, and that was when he was checking his teeth for any food. With this unexpected gift, Eren blushed deeply. 

He focused on his guitar, not noticing that Levi was scooting closer to him. He dared to look up and saw that Levi was staring at the chords Eren was preforming. He finished when Armin and Erwin walked back into the garage, talking about new songs and pizza. He put the guitar back and felt Levi cross his arms again, but the warmth of his arm combined with Eren's did not go unoticed. All that was on Eren's mind right now was the smile on Levi's lips. Why was he suddenly paying close attention to the feeling of the older man's arm against his? They had physical contact before, so why now that that is one of the few things on his mind?

"Eren!" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Armin.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Pizza is here. Let's eat in the kitchen." Eren nodded as he felt the couch cushion move. He looked up to see Levi's back walk towards the door.


	3. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Armin in here :3 and his little surprise for the band..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuu :3 im practically obsessed with this story right now and sorry if there are mistakes. Im literally just pulling chapters out of my ass. Im also trying to make my chapters longer so..yeah. enjoy :3
> 
> Disclaimer: i do not own SNK

Armin watched as his friends walked down the road to their own homes. He sighed, thinking of...Erwin? He shook his head violently as his mind wandered back to what happened in his kitchen.

***********

"Hey, you know what you want?" The blonde asked the older man. Erwin pulled the phone from Armin's grip and smiled softly.

"Ill take care of it. -uh yes hello. -one meat lovers and cheese..." Erwin talked calmly into the reciever. Once he was finished, Armin crossed his arms.

"I could have done it.." Erwin grinned and patted the blonde's head.

"Its the least I could do." A blush formed on the younger man's cheeks as he fixed his hair. He quickly turned around, not showing his face, but tripped on his own two feet. As he braced for impact, he felt strong arms wrap around his small waist. Armin looked up to see Erwin's concerned face. He helped him up and peered into his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh.. y-yeah..im fine." Erwin gave another one of his soft smiles.

"Please try to be more careful." Armin nodded, feeling his face heat up. He looked up but only saw Erwin's smiling face.

After a few moments of silence, Erwin began talking about the new name for the band. Armin immediately pushing away his thoughts and new feelings, asked what was his opinion of the title.

*************

For the tenth time that day, Armin let out a sigh. He walked into his bedroom and opened his laptop. He was scrolling through a website when he saw a particular add. He smiled wide and looked at more information.

*The next day*

"Good morning Eren!" Armin called out from his lawn, looking at his friend walking up his driveway.

"Hm? Oh, morning." 

"I have some news that I want to share once everyone gets here." Eren responded with a sleepy yawn. Armin smiled sadly. "You should really catch more sleep.." Eren balantly ignored him and plopped on the patio bench. He opened his eyes slightly at the sound of a car pulling up on Armin's driveway. Erwin and Levi walk out and grab their things.

"Good morning guys. I have something I want to tell you all. But let's get settled first." They all set their things in his garage and plop down at any open seat. Armin noticed how Levi and Eren sat down together and started small talk. He gave a small smile and fixed his things. His thoughts were interrupted by Erwin's strong voice.

"So what was the thing you wanted to tell us?" Armin looked up at him and gasped softly.

"You're right, I almost forgot." He cleared his throat and sat in front of his band mates. "You know how there is this fair coming up next month?" He waited for a response and got a couple of nods.

"Well, I saw an add that said that they still needed some more people for their little contest. It turns out that its a music contest. They are giving auditions to any potential bands to preform and... I signed us up." He looked at each and every one of their faces, honestly scared on what their reactions might be. Erwin gave a bright smile and Eren jumped up, clearly awake now, and fist bumping the air.

"Yes! This is our chance guys! For Scouting Titans to be known!"

"Relax Jäger. Its just a small contest. I doubt that people would be paying any attention to it."

"But still-"

"Whatever. When's the exact date?" Levi looked at Armin and asked his question. Armin smiled looked at the flyer he printed out.

"Auditions are on September 28 and the actual performance is the next day after that." Levi nodded and looked at his phone for the date.

"It's September 1 so we still have the rest of the month to practice." Eren smiled and cheered.

"Yeah! Let's get on with practice!"


	4. A Little Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gets ready for the audition and has a little celebration...who knows why.. ;) (Eren's P.O.V)
> 
> Disclaimer: All the songs that were mentioned in this chapter do not belong to me. All credit goes to Sleeping with Sirens. I do not own SNK.
> 
> ( "If im James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn" is sung by Sleeping with Sirens)
> 
> I tried to make this chapter longer so enjoy :)

*Eren*

 

We sat around each other in the waiting room, waiting for our number to be called. I gulped.

"Uhm...guys? I'm kinda nervous.." I looked at my bandmates and my eyes met Levi's cold ones. He gave one of his looks that spelled out 'are you fucking kidding me?' I couldn't help it, what if I mess up? I looked up when I heard Armin laugh.

"Eren, this is so unlike you." He adjusted the strap on his shoulder that held onto his instrument case. 

"Haha, yeah. Don't worry about it. This is just an audition. Even if we don't make this, we'll still have many opportunities after this if we look hard enough." Erwin gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and I smiled. I looked over at Levi who was silent the whole time, focusing on his nails. We heard our band name being called and some people in the corner snicker. I rolled my eyes and pelvic-thrusted in their direction.

"Suck it." As we walked through the door, I gave reassuring words to everyone, even though I felt like I needed them most. Levi grabbed my shoulder and it was only then that I realized that my hands were shaking.

"Relax Jaeger, we got this..." I gave a small smile and nodded, suddenly feeling a rush of confidence. We walked up to our posts and got ready.

"Uhm, we'll be playing 'If Im James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn.'" The people nodded and we began.

~cue music~

When we finished, the judges actually clapped. I was filled to the brim with happiness. I was sweating slightly from losing myself into the music.

"Wait back outside and we'll call you back in later." We nodded and walked back outside. People who were sitting near the door all had impressed faces, some even shocked. I noticed the people who were laughing at our name now had their mouths hanging open. I turned my head to the side slightly and saw that Levi gave his signature 'tch' at the crowd and slung his guitar over his shoulder. Erwin elbowed him and whispered something in his ear. Even though all of us are close, I can't help but feel...jealous. 

Wait. What?! I can't..why the hell am I feeling like this? Fuck, if I keep feeling like this then my gay will be showing.... Nobody can know. Not even the band..

"Eren!" My head snapped up to whoever was calling me and my eyes met cold, grey ones. Levi flicked his hand, telling me to stand back up. "They called us back in." Was I seriously thinking for that long?? I nodded my head and quickly averted my eyes. We walked towards the door again and I held my breath.

"Congratulations! You got the last spot available. Which basically means you'll be the last to perform." We all nodded and smiled big.

"Thank you so much!" Armin said and the judge nodded.

"No problem. Good luck with your performance." We thanked them once again and walked out with huge smiles on our faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cheers!!" We all clanked our beer mugs and laughed happily. We decided to have a little celebration at a kareoke bar and loosen up. Even Levi was having a good time, although I assume that he was.

Soon enough it was getting late and Armin was too tipsy to go home by himself. So Erwin offered to walk with him, since he was the one who seemed sober.

"Have fun you two!" I suddenly blushed at Armin's drunken words and drank to hide my face. Once the door closed, Levi put his feet on the table and chugged down the rest of his drink. I scolded myself when I was suddenly paying attention to his neck while he drank. Levi cleared his throat and stared at me and I looked down.

"You know what I noticed Jaeger?" I looked at him for a moment then froze. Did he find out? Maybe it was just the alcohol...

"What." I continued to drink, finally feeling the buzz in my head.

"That we never had a genuine conversation together." He leaned over the table to refill his mug.

"Levi... are you drunk?" He gave a dry chuckle and leaned back into his seat.

"I'm serious. You know what those people say, 'the truth comes out when you're drunk.'" I chuckled at his newfound openess and refilled my mug.

"I should get you drunk more often then.." Levi scoffed and took a drink.

"What's on your mind? I can tell that something is bothering you, so spill." I froze. Was I that obvious?

"Oh, you know, I was just shaken by our audition.." I looked up at him and he didnt seem to buy it.

"Bull shit. You don't gotta worry about it, i'll probably just forget about it in the morning." Well, that's one way to put it...

"......I..i'm...gay." I whispered the last part so he wouldn't hear.

"Fucking christ Jaeger. The last part.."

"..gay." 

"I fucking swear Eren, if I have to ask agai-"

"I'M GAY!" I clamped my mouth shut right after i yelled the truth out. I saw his eyes widen, the go back to normal. His expression was unreadable.

"Why didn't you say so? Jesus...does the band know?" I shook my head and looked down. I heard him sigh and feel him put a hand on my shoulder. I didnt notice him stand up... "It would be best if you told the rest of us, we'll be here for you." I nodded again and looked at his face.

"I'm gonna head home now. Erwin already paid so you can go too. Will you be fine on your own?" He nodded when I nodded. He ruffled my hair and walked towards the door. "Be safe on your way home.."


	5. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance is finally here! Eren revealed his secret to Levi, but will he have enough courage to open up to the rest of the band? Armin introduces a person to the band and thus, a brand new band member was born!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro :3 sorry for the late update, but here it is! A new chapter from Eren's point of view. Thank you guys for reading this story and letting me share fragments of my imagination to you. It gives me motivation to keep writing and making ideas. Although it would help a lot if YOU would like to chip in and share some ideas. Constructive critisism is welcome too. I also noticed that Erwin's character is really OOC and I apologize if that bothers any of you. To be honest, Erwin's character was supposed to be Reiner but, what the hey. Anyways, let's begin shall we?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own snk. or the song "Prom Night" by Snow White's Poison Bite. Although you are welcome to check it out :)

*Eren*

 

"C'mon guys! Just a couple more songs and then we'll take a break." Armin stressed what he said and had a troubled look on his face. I couldn't blame him. The contest is in two days. I was about to say something, but Erwin beat me to it, trying to distract him. The blonde sighed and plopped down on the couch while holding his head. He was probably nursing a killer headache like the rest of us, except he was the only one who was showing it. 

"I'm gonna take a piss." Levi announced and walked out of the room. The slight pain in my head reminded me of last night and Levi's words. Sadly, I didn't forget what happened. I looked at the two blondes and sighed. Should I tell the band? They are all my friends...even Levi. We are all so close to them, yet i'm hiding this secret. Me and Armin have been friends since diapers, practically brothers. It would hurt him if he found out I was keeping this from him. Oh god. If Levi remembers what I said last night, i'll kill myself. I looked up again and saw that the two were in a comfortable silence. Well, it's now or never...

"Hey guys-"

"You know i've been thinking-" Armin and I look at each other awkwardly before he chuckled. "I'm sorry Eren, you can go first." Suddenly my newfound confidence left me.

"U-Uh...nah, its okay you can go ahead." He looked at me strangely and I imediately felt a stab of guilt. What happened? I was lost in thought until Levi sat next to me. My body tensed but soon relaxed when our arms touched...what the fuck? I shook my thoughts away and tried to focus on what Armin was saying.

"I think that we should have a new band member. I set up flyers and everything." Levi 'tch'd.

"Honestly Armin, you should really tell us before hand so we can actually agree to something as a band." Armin looked down and said,

"Sorry... I know, but I just feel like we need another person, and someone to play my kind of instrument so that the band is complete..." Erwin patted his back softly and told him that what he is doing is perfect.

I felt something nudge my side and saw that Levi was looking at me.

"Did you tell them yet?" I froze, but shook my head. I sighed and looked at the two blondes, being sucked into their own coversation. "Sorry i didn't forget like I said I would, but to be honest, I don't get drunk that easily." I scoffed and made a small smile. I looked at his face and saw that his mouth twitched a bit upwards.

"Right now might be a good time to let it all out... in fact... I have something I need to share as well." I gave him a confused look but nodded an okay. I needed to let this off my chest. I stood up and cleared my throat as I felt Levi stand next to me.

"Guys...I have something to say..." Armin and Erwin stopped and looked up. I shut my eyes, not daring to look at their faces as I tell them the truth.

"I'm gay."

"Me too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Scouting Titans right?" A short redhead said to us. Levi took the initiative and nodded for all of us, since I was too nervous to move. I gulped as she said that we would be on in two minutes. Armin looked at me and smiled softly. He patted my shoulder.

"Don't be nervous Eren. Just think of it as the audition...except with a lot of people..." 

"Armin I don't think you're helping." Erwin chuckled and gave me a pat also. I looked over at Levi and saw that he was staring right at me. I felt a blush creep on my face and I looked somewhere else. Everytime I look at him, my stomach jumps and my face gets hot. The feelings just got worse after my confession to the band.

-flashback-

"Me too." My head snapped towards Levi's direction and I see him smirking right at me. I didn't know how to react when Erwin assumed that we were dating. Armin had a giant-ass smile on his face.

"So..are you two...ya know..." I blushed fiercely at Erwin's direction.

"W-W-What?? N-No!! Its not like that I swear!!" Erwin laughed at my reaction and I didn't dare look at Levi's face. He probably had a smug look on and smirking but instead I heard the garage door shut. I looked up and saw that Levi was no longer next to me. I suddenly felt empty and cold and Armin probably noticed my expression because he chuckled.

"In case you didn't hear, he went to get soda. So relax." My blush deepened and I covered my face with my hands. I felt something cold on my finger tips and opened my eyes to see that Levi returned, offering me a soda.

"What? Do ya have a fever?" I blinked and shook my head no. He pulled my front hair back and pressed his forehead against mine. My blush returned with such violence at the sudden proximity of our faces. My eyes fell on his lips and before I could do anything, Armin's laugh pierced the silent air, along with Erwin's. I blinked and found a little strength to push him away.

"Levi, stop teasing him.." Erwin said. I looked over and saw Armin holding his stomach with one hand and wiping his eyes with the other.

"I-CANT-BREATHE!!" I hid my face against the cool tin of the can and sat at the far end of the couch. Levi sat down next to me and drank his drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

-End Flashback-

"Eren." I looked up to see Levi's eyes. At that moment, I saw that they were more gentle than before. I blushed and awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" My heart fluttered when I saw his mouth twitch into a smile.

"We got this.." And that was when I figured out that I am in love with Levi Rivaille.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And the last contestant of the day is... Scouting Titans!!" The speaker yelled into the microphone. There were a few claps and and a couple of murmurs. Probably because of our name, but hey, i'm proud of it. I nodded my head at Levi and smiled, my blush fading. We stepped onto the stage and sang the song that we were practicing on so much.

-cue music "Prom Night"-

I was out of breath as I sang the last note. A series of applauds made their way to our ears and I smiled big.

"Thank you!!" We walked backstage and waited for the results. We ended up making second but we were still happy. We gained many fans and I saw that people posted videos of us online when we reached Armin's house.

When we were relaxing in the garage, Armin ran towards us, dragging a tall boy with brown hair.

"-GUYS! I-FOUND-HIM-..." Armin was out of breath when he was leaning on his knees. The boy waved his hand at us and gave an unreadable expression.

"I'm Jean. I play bass..."


	6. The New Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi contributes to the band popularity, and small ereri with a couple of jelly people i guess =3=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg i am so sorry for the long updates. Dx I guess i keep procrastinating but dont worry! I shall finish this fic if its the last thing that i do. :3 However im starting school in the morning tomorrow sooo...ill try my best! Please leave any feedback you have for me to mke this fic more interesting i guess. Welp...here we go. This will be in Levi's p.o.v. (-gasp- FINALLY)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own SNK. All credit for the song in this chapter goes to BVB. (The song is "Coffin" by Black Veil Brides)

~Levi~

"Sit your ass down Jäger. I need to say something." I yelled at Eren who pouted and relunctantly sat on the floor. He was getting into a pretty heated argument with Jean about something that I coudnt really give two shits about. He may be cute, but he's a pain in the ass. I cleared my throat as the rest of the group calmed down to listen.

"So I talked to my boss and he agreed for us to do a little gig at the club." I saw Eren nod his head and Armin smiled like an idiot... even though he wasnt one. That kid is too smart for his own good. I saw Jean kick Eren's thigh and they started talking. I dont know why, but they seem too close for my liking. Erwin grabbed my attention by asking details about the gig. But I couldn't focus on his questions, only on the arm that's around Eren's shoulders. Erwin must have noticed that I wasnt paying attention to him because he jabbed my stomach and frowned.

"Ow. What the fuck?" I saw his frown and turned my head. He sighed and took my arm, dragging me to the other side of the room. I looked over at Eren and saw that he was staring at this direction. I turned around and faced Erwin. He looked at me then back to Eren. He did this a few times as I also looked in his direction. He was facing his back to us and in a deep conversation with Jean. My fists clenched. Erwin shook me a little before giving me a small smile. 

"When are you gonna tell him?" I scoffed and shook my head, crossing my arms and pushing the thought of Eren and Jean out of my mind. 

"I dont know what you're tlking about." Now it was Erwin' turn to scoff.

"Dont be an idiot. You obviously have a thing for Eren. You made it obvious since the day you confessed you were gay." I slowly opened my eyes to his words. I tried focusing my attention on something other than Erwin and the two idiots. But Armin went to the bathroom so the only thing i could focus on was an ant on the cold tile. 

"You can't keep hiding it Levi" I looked at him.

"What the hell do you know?" My temper rose a bit and Erwin shook his head.

"Im just sayin'...you might regret missing your chance on claiming him when he gets taken from you right under your nose." I held my breath in and stood up abruptly. 

"Im going for a walk." I grabbed my leather jacket and walked out the door. What the hell does he know? Sure, we're close, but he doesnt know what im feeling. I dont need to listen to him.  
\---------------------------------------------------

~A week later~

"We're here." I turned off the ignition of my car and stepped out. We were parked at the back of a semi-famous bar that I worked at. 

"Wow. We're gonna preform here?" I nodded at Armin and grabbed my key to the back door.

"Can someone get my stuff also while I talk to the boss?" Eren offered and I accepted, ignoring the look from Erwin. We have'nt had talked much since that day. When he tried, I would shrug him off. I'll get over it though. I propped the door open for the guys and walked in, knocking on the open door of my employer. 

"Come in. Ah! Levi, is the gang here?" I nodded and he clapped his hands. "Perfect. You guys can set up on the stage before I open up." I led the band to a acceptable size stage and we all set up. I felt Eren next to me.

"Yeah?" I noticed when he talked that he had a scratchy voice.

"Uhm... I told the rest of the ba-*cough* ... band this. But I sorta lost my voice. Can you take over?" I stopped setting up my guitar and looked at him.

"Seriously?" He gulped and nodded. I ran a hand through my hair and nodded slightly. "Alright. But we're still doing the song we practiced." 

"O-Of course."

"Just dont fucking cough during the preformance." I muttered and I saw him blush slightly. Armin came up to me and said that I would just sing. I rolled my eyes when he said that it would help me get into the song. I agreed just to let him calm down. But the thing was... Jean had to take over my spot. With MY guitar. I slowly handed it to him.

"Get it dirty and ill chop your dick off and feed it to my dogs." He looked a little frightened and I felt satisfied when I handed him the guitar. It was close to opening time and as people started filing in for drinks and entertainment, i gave the cue to start the music.

~cue music~

"I'll never let you steal my coffin!!" As I head banged to the music, I heard cheering from the small crowd. We ended the song and I was out of breath, sweating. I turned to face the rest of the band who had huge smiles. I 'tch'd at my sweaty condition and caught the towelette Erwin threw at me. As we sat around the stage with our instruments, people slowly came up to us, saying they were fans. A couple of girls came up to me while I was drinking my water.

"Uhm...we thought you sang really good and we saw your band's preformance at that one fair." I watched them with steady eyes as I finished my water and saw that they were blushing. I cleared my throat slightly and nodded at them.

"Thanks. It means a lot to us. But I dont normally sing. The one who does is that dick over there who lost his voice and made me sing." The girls looked over to Eren and nodded.

"We still liked your singing though!" They said as they made their way to Eren. I felt a sting in my chest as I saw them talk to Eren. He was smiling and shaking hands. What the fuck Levi. He is just talking to fans. Why the hell do I feel so jealous? I looked over at Eren and saw that more girls started to talk to him. I dont know what happened, but something inside me snapped. I walked over to him and saw that he was struggling to talk. I sat next to him and swung my arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry guys, but Eren has to preserve whats left of his voice to get better. We appreciate your love for our band but we're starting to pack up." The group started to whine slightly but they all muttered agreements and gave some farewell hugs to us and the rest of the band. I finally looked at Eren and saw that he was blushing. I smirked to myself.

"T-Thanks... I had a little trouble talking to all of them." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Well, if you said no they would understand." He nodded and I realised that my arm was still around his shoulders. I cleared my throat and grabbed another bottle of water.

"We need to pack up now and talk to my boss." He nodded as I heard a voice behind me.

"Levi! That was awesome! How would you guys feel about being regulars here. Your pay would be the same as Levi's when he normally works here... but you would have to split it. Sorry but that's all I can really afford to pay you if you're willing to work here." My boss had a hopeful smile on his face as he waites for an answer. I felt someone tug on my sleeve and saw that Eren had a huge smile on his lips. I looked at the rest of the band and gave a shrug at them.

"It would be nice... huh Armin?" Erwin stated.

"Yeah. Just perfect." I looked over at Jean who had disinfectant wipes, wiping the neck of his guitar.

"What about you Jean?" He jumped and almost dropped my guitar. I growled a bit so nobody heard, but apparantly Eren heard and he chuckled a bit.

"Uh..yes sir..sounds good.." I sighed and nodded my head towards my- our boss.

"Guess it's a yes." The boss smiled huge and shook hands with all of us. 

"Great. You guys start next week. Try to have some new songs ready by then." I nodded and we continued to pack up.


	7. Punches and Blushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band goes back to the normal routine of practicing, but will family matters intervene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you lovely readers ;) another update!! Woo! So this will be a combonation of Armin and Levi P.O.V. Hope you guys like the story so far, leave some feedback if you have any suggestions. Enjoy :)

~Armin~

As we ended our preformance at the bar, all of us felt pretty energenic. I noticed some people walked up to us while we were packing up and said they were fans. I was happy that our band has actually gotten somewhere but I couldn't help but notice how many girls were around Erwin. I dont know why it bothered me so much. Heck, I dont even know if Erwin swung that way. The stinging pain in my chest remained even after we were in the car and heading to our homes. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked over at my backseat companion, Eren, and attempted to smile. 

"Oh...nothing really. Just spacing out." Eren grunted and gave me a look like he wasnt really buying it, but he dropped it thankfully. I got dropped home first since my house was the closest.

"Thanks guys..see you tomorrow!" I heard their chorus of goodbyes and walked up my driveway. I opened my front door as I heard the car pull out to the road. I silently walked up the stairs so I wouldn't wake up my grandpa. Once I reached my bedroom, I collapsed on my bed and scrunched my eyebrows together. Why does my chest still hurt? As I thought of his kindness towards me, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. 

I realised...I love Erwin...but he wont love me back.

\---------------------------------------------------------

~Levi~

"Take care of yourself. We'll see you tomorrow." I said to Erwin as I dropped him off at his apartment. He waved us off as I started driving to Eren's place.

"So..your throat doing any good yet?" I asked, thumping my fingers on the wheel along with the radio tune.

"Yea...thanks for covering for me." I grunted in reply as we arrived at his place. The lights were still on and I heard Eren sigh. 

"Mikasa again?" I looked over at him and he nodded.

"I appreciate her intentions, but im fucking eighteen for fucks sake. She can't make my desicions anymore..." I listened as he made his mini rant. I sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Well...sometimes you need to tell her what the fuck is up. See ya tomorrow brat." Eren scoffed and nodded with a half smile.

"Yeah yeah. Bye, thanks again." We said our goodbyes and I drived back to my place.

*The Next Day*

"MIKASA!! Please leave!" I pinched my nose at the obnoxious voices ringing in my ears. Apparantly, Mikasa crashed our practice and is trying to make Eren leave early.

"You're never home anymore Eren. You too Armin. When was the last time you had a meaningful conversation with your grandfather?" I looked at Armin and he looked down, his face red with embarrassment.

"Leave Armin out of this. Jesus Mikasa. You're one to talk. You're always with Annie, why do you choose now to be hypocritical?" Eren pointed out. A vain popped on my forehead as I saw Mikasa literally pulling Eren away from us by force. Before anyone could butt in, I put myself between the two.

"Excuse me Mikasa, but we are still in practice." Her eyes narrowed as she gave a low growl.

"You...you're the one who is a bad influence to Eren. You fucking made him work in a bar!" Eren cleared his throat and got between me and shitty scarf.

"...Mikasa. I am fucking eighteen. You can't make my decisions anymore. I'm fine the way I am and I dont need you butting into what gives me happiness." Mikasa looked calm for a second before she grabbed his arm and started walking towards the door.

"We'll talk about this at home."

"What? MIKASA!" I grabbed Mikasa's arm out of instinct and she quickly turned around, matching my glare before she let go of Eren and punched me, square in the jaw. I heard a gasp from Armin and I heard a slap noise, although I dont know and dont care who it was from. My focus was on my face, probably already bruising.

"Mikasa, I think its best you leave." I turned to look at her but she was already being escorted to the door by Erwin.

"I-I'll get the first aid kit!" Armin yelled and ran out the room.

"L-Levi?? Are you alright??" I looked over at Eren who was forcing me to sit on the leather couch. I plopped down and held my jaw.

"Your sister has one hell of an arm." I saw him bury his face in his hands from the corner of my eye.

"I am so fucking sorry that happened..." I looked at him and now realised that he was shaking. I slowly pried his hands from his face and saw that he was crying. I let go of my jaw and held the side of his face. We were in complete silence as I rubbed a wet spot under his eye. I didnt realise what was happening until I saw his eyes close. My face was lowering slowy to his and I felt like I couldnt stop it. 

I didnt want to stop it. Our lips touched and what felt like years were only a mere few seconds as I pulled away. His glossy eyes stared at me, as if asking for more and I silently complied. 

Until of course...some douchebag had to interrupt.

"Oh fuck, what the hell did I miss??" Eren pulled away as fast as you could say "cock block" and blushed deep. I smirked at Eren's flustered face but remembered that we were having a moment. I turn slowly to look at the intruder's face and heard Jean gulp.


	8. Drinks & Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut in this chapter ;) some emotional ereri feels if you look hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my second time writing smut so please bear with me xD sorry for the long update, but i have just been a little stumped about where i was going to take this story. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Jenine who helped me with this chapter :3
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own snk. (Imma stop doing this now.)
> 
> No songs in this chapter :)

~Eren~

"Nice practice guys, anyone want anything to drink?" Armin stood up and smiled at his guests.

"Eren, you want anything?" I snap my head forward and shook my head.

"Nah, im good." He nodded and walked to his kitchen.

"Need some help?" I heard Jean call out to Armin but I didnt hear his response. The thought that Levi kissed me was swarming my mind. What did that kiss mean to him? Was he just doing it to shut me up? 

"So Hanji is coming in town tomorrow. She said she wants to catch up on shit." Erwin said, grabbing his soda and plopping on the leather couch.

"Who's Hanji?" Armin asked.

"Hanji is a friend of Levi and I. We were college buddies." Erwn smiled as he reminisced the memory. Again, I drowned them out by losing myself in my thoughts.

"Ready to go home Eren?" Jean waved his hand at my face and I flinched.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get my stuff." Sadly, I was neighbours with the idiot. I got in his car and we drove off.

~The next day~

"Hanji! Its been so long!" Erwin walked up to the brown-haired girl and gave her a huge hug. We were at the airport, picking up the friend.

"Too long my friend. Too long." They met in a giant hug and whispered things to each other. The next person to give her a hug was Levi.

"Let go of me, did you even clean yourself? You smell.." Hanji chuckled at his insult and patted his shoulder.

"You're the same as ever Levi." He 'tch'd at her response but gave a small smile. How come I feel so....annoyed? Erwin said it himself, they were close friends. Hanji looked over at me, Armin and Jean.

"I have heard so much about you guys! Its nice to finally meet you!" She gave us all bone crushing hugs and smiled.

"Let's all go back to my place." Armin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Erwin coming over to sit next to me.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Eren. I have known you long enough to know that you are a loud, 'out there' person. And you are here, quiet, by yourself in the corner of the room with a constipated look." I glared at him playfully.

"Hey!" He chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" He turned his body to face me and gave a worried look. I shook my head and gave my best smile.

"Nothing is wrong. But thank you for noticing." He gave a sad smile back and nodded.

"I understand, but dont forget, im your friend too. Im here for ya." I nodded again. He looked like he was about to say something but Armin called him over and he left, leaving me with my thoughts. I looked over at Levi and saw how...happy he was with his old friend. I smiled sadly in his direction and slowly stood up. I needed some air to think. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. To my surprise, no one noticed I left. 

I was greeted by the chilly air of the night as I wandered around a familiar park. I found a swingset and sighed as I dropped my bag on the sand and sat on a swing. I didnt know how long I was there but I soon noticed that I had company.

"Looks like you're thinking about something important. Sorry to intrude." Hanji popped out from the darkness and gave a small wave. I stared at her as she sat down on the swing next to mine. "You look a little down.."

"What about the others?" I looked around and wondered if she just left them.

"Oh, I told them I would be heading to my hotel for the night. Then I saw you while I was passing by and I was wondering why you were here alone. You left a little early than any teenager should have." She chuckled as she said the last part. I smiled a little as she laughed. It was warm.

"Hey..wanna head with me to my hotel for some drinks? Ya know, friend to friend. I can tell something is bothering you. And... I wont take no for an answer." I dtared at her hesitantly as she gave a bright smile.

"Uhm...alright. I guess so. I dont plan on going home soon anyways." She nodded and we walked up to her car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I dont know why he even d-did that....was it all a joke?" I dont know how it happened...but my head was feeling a sharp buzz and somehow, Hanji really made me spill. I chugged down my fifth beer and felt somthing hot roll down my cheek. Was I crying?

"Oh Eren..." I looked up at her, smiling sadly, as my vision got blurry.

"Hanji...im tired.." I laid down on her soft couch and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Levi~

I looked up as Eren walked through the door. Where was he going? I was going to get up and follow him but Hanji kept asking me questions.

"How did you guys start the band? How much progress are you making?" And other shit like that. I decided that wherever that brat was going, he probably needed space. I remembered when I kissed Eren the other day and I smirked to myself.

When Hanji left I helped out Armin by cleaning all our bottles. We hung out for another hour or two and talked about tomorrow's plan. The clock reminded us that it was already 10 so we headed our seperate ways. I drove past the neighborhood before Eren's and remembered that he was acting a little off today. I parked my car and looked out my window. Eren's lights were off but the living room was on... if I knock I would probably meet Mikasa and I DONT want a repeat of the other day.

It was a good thing Eren had a balcony and a nice sturdy, climbable tree next to it. I climbed up its branches and peeked over the balcony. His room seemed untouched. Where the hell is the little shit. I climbed back down and headed towards my car. Right when I closed the door, I called Erwin.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Eren?"

"Levi? Uh, no I havent. Havent seen him since Armin's. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering.."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have to go. Night." I hung up and dialed Armin's number. It was the same, he didnt know where he was.

"Where the hell is this bastard?..." I cursed to myself and decided to call Hanji, even though it would be unlikely that he would be there.

"Hello?"

"Hanji. Do you happen to know where Eren is?"

"Uhm... actually, I do. He here with me. Why? Did ya need something from him?" I fucking face palmed.

"What. The. Fuck. Why is he with you?"

"Because I am an awesome person and he was a little down. So I offered some drinks and he is passed out over here."

"YOU GOT HIM DRUNK WITHOUT ME?!"

"RELAX! He's fine and he is sound asleep."

".......I'm coming over to pick him up."

"Fine with me." I hung up and cursed even more. Why couldn't he talk to me about it? I sped off to the hotel she was staying at and knocked on her room door. She opened the door quietly and gave a smile. I pushed pass her and saw Eren passed out on the couch.

"Goddamn took your time with the door." I heard her chuckle as she didnt reply. I gave a close look at his face and saw wet trails on his cheeks. I sighed as I knelt down beside him.

"I'll take him to my place." Hanji only nodded and opened the door for me when I carried Eren out, bridal style.

When we arrived at my apartment, Eren stirred in my arms and woke up. He started giggling when he saw my face. I set him on my couch and he kept giggling.

"Eren..." His laughter slowed down as he stared at my face.

"Why am I here?" 

"Because you passed out at Hanji's place and she didnt know what to do with you."

"Oh..." I looked at his face and sighed as he got up.

"What's wrong?" He avoided my glare.

"I dont know what you're talking about."

"Dont bullshit me. Something is definately wrong and I want to know why you wont tell me!" He finally looked at me, but with tears in his eyes.

"What am I to you? Why did you kiss me? It's been bothering me for a long-ass time and I cant fucking think straight." His glare was just as bad as mine and before he blabbered on, I crashed my lips to his. He didnt respond until a couple of seconds later and started to retaliate. I pulled away quickly and smirked as he gave a quiet whine.

"I kissed you because I fucking like you. What's not to get?" Eren's face softened from his usual hard look, and I couldn't resist my urge anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~No one's p.o.v~

Levi ran his hands down Eren's sides, kissing his neck gently.

"L-Levi?! W-What are you doing?" Levi remained silent as his cold hand slid up his shirt. He shuddered and his face turned a deep red.

"Levi..."

"Shut up and let it happen." He nipped at Eren's neck and sucked on the sensitive skin. He smirked as he heard a small moan from under him. Levi pulled up both his and Eren's shirt and began trailing kisses along his toned torso. When he reached the waistband of Eren's pants, he looked up to see Eren's eyes closed and his face burning. Levi began unbuckling and removing the article of clothing. As he pulled it off, Eren whined a bit, looking over at Levi and gently tugging on his pants. Said man smirked and kicked off his trousers.

Levi resumed his task of kissing Eren's stomach as he slowly pulled down Eren's last piece of clothing. The green eyed man gasped as the cold air hit his member, whining as he felt Levi's cold hands rubbing on it.

"L-Levi..." He shuddered as he felt trained hands stroke his already throbbing cock. He felt his thumb roll across the head and bucked his hips upward, beggimg for more friction. Levi's free hand held down his hips as he stared at the hot mess under him.

"We'll take it slow...okay?" Eren managed a nod and moaned quietly, breathing heavily. If it was possible, Eren blushed even deeper when Levi held his fingers to his mouth, demanding him to suck. He took the digits in his mouth and wet them graciously. Levi couldnt help but feel all the blood rush down to his member from watching Eren seductivly sucking on his fingers. When he felt that they were lubed up enough, he took his fingers out of Eren's mouth and led them to the taller man's entrance. 

He gasped a bit when he felt a his fingers rub against his asshole. Eren shut his eyes tight when a finger was pushed in, streching the tight ring of muscle. When Levi pushed three, Eren screamed in pleasure. He smirked.

"There it is..." Eren panted heavily as stars crossed his vision. He felt Levi's breath against his ear. "You ready?"

"P-Please..." He whined as Levi removed his fingers but gasped lightly when something foreign pressed against his entrance. Levi slowly pushed in and stopped every once in a while whenever Eren whithered in pain. But that pain was soon replaced with pleasure as Eren practically begged for Levi to hurry up and fully be in him. Once he was, he lost control.

"..Damn.." Levi began a fast pace, thrusting in a and out of Eren's ass.

"Nggh! L-Levi.. m-more please.." Levi gladly complied and quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming stronger.

"Levi~" He reached for Levi's neck and wrapped his arms around it, moaning his name loud and clear. Levi reached under him and began to vigorously pump Eren's member. He listened as Eren's moans became louder and even he let out a few grunts while he rammed into Eren.

"Lev- im going to cu-" But Eren could not finish his sentence as he came all over Levi's hand and his own chest. Levi soon came after him and collapsed on his side, panting heavily.

"Goddamn...." He turned and pulled Eren closer to him and sighed. "Dont you dare regret this in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

So yeah..i suck at smut. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling issues. Im writing this in the middle of the night and i am fucking tired. Hope you enjoyed. Peace.


	9. Hangovers and WinMin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band has a new gig and a certain two people take a new step in their sorta-kinda-maybe relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update...not the first time I have said that. I was originally going to update yesterday, but my computer has been a little screwy and deleted all progress I had on this chapter. But oh well, what's done has been done and now its just time to update for you wonderful guys. This chapter will start in Eren's point of view, but will turn into Armin's later on.
> 
> If you wanna check me out on tumblr, my tumblr url is humormesweetheart (im too lazy to set a link)
> 
> The song in this chapter is "Backseat Serenade" by All Time Low
> 
> Enjoy :3

~EREN~

 

I woke up to the blinding morning light and a sharp pain in my skull. My hand immidiately went to sooth my forehead and the pain slowly dulled into something tolerable. What the hell happened last night? I remember going to Hanji's hotel and...OH GOD I TOLD HER EVERYTHING!!! Fuck. But this place didn't look like Hanji's place...and I felt like I was missing something, but it was too fuzzy to remember.

A sudden weight on my stomach snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down. Wait...

"Wha-Who's arm is this?" A toned arm was wrapped my waist and my eyes followed the beautiful limb up to the face it belonged to.

WAIT WHAT HOLY FUCK WHY AM I NAKED WITH LEVI??? WHY IS HE NAKED??? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY ARE WE- and then I remembered. I remembered everything that happened that night. Our kisses...why my ass probably hurts real bad, but the dull thudding in my head returned with an even more painful feeling that was worse than my ass. I winced and took in a deep breath. I think Levi should probably have some medicine... I nudged him gently and kissed his ear, ignoring my blush.

"Mmmh?" He moved slightly but still didn't open his eyes. I smiled softly.

"Where are your painkillers?" This time his grey eyes did open and he gave a concerned look.

"Why? What's wrong?" I shook my head lightly, not wanting him to worry. He's not even fully awake for fuck's sake.

"Just a little headache, nothing to worry about." He nodded and as I began to sit up, his hand wrapped around my wrist. "Levi?"

"...You don't regret what happened last night right? Unless you don't fucking remember, then-" I leaned towards his lips and closed the gap between us.

"You said it yourself. I'm not allowed to regret it." I smirked at him and realized my new found bravery. I swear on my life that I saw a blush creep on Levi's face, but whatever it was, Levi was an expert at hiding it.

"Shitty brat... since when did you find the balls to talk like that?" I laughed playfully but the pain in my head stopped it midway. I felt Levi sit up in the middle of my cringe and put his fingers at the back of my head. He started to massage gently but firmly and a sudden sigh left my mouth. "Better?" I nodded but I still wanted medicine for later on.

"Can I still get painkillers though?"

"Yeah hold on." He threw the blanket off of him and stood up, his ass in full view. I made this weird sound and covered my face, my ears heating up. I peeked through the cracks of my fingers and saw him smirking. "What's wrong? You saw all of this before.." I stayed silent and listened to his chuckle. "...You dork..."

I pried my hands away from my face to see Levi walking out of the bathroom in a robe (silently disappointed) and a small bottle of medicine.

"You need any water?"

"Nah, it's alright." He handed me the bottle and I popped two in my mouth.

"You take a shower first. I need to make a call." I nodded and said thanks as I saw him walk out of the bedroom. I threw the blanket off of me and blushed as I saw all the red/purple marks on my chest, stomach and thighs. Levi's bathroom was so clean, I was afraid of even using it. The water was nice and hot and did well easing my muscles. I spent a good 30 minutes in there and sighed as I stepped out. 

"Fuck..." I didn't bring any clothes with me... I stepped out of the bathroom shyly with a robe on and saw Levi on the phone, holding a stack of clothes and a toothbrush with plastic wrapping. He noticed me and handed the stack to me, still in the conversation. I quickly bowed my head in thanks and rushed back to the bathroom. Were these new clothes? I sorted through them and checked the sizes and they were in fact, new. There were black fit jeans and a green v-neck. I blushed as I saw that he bought (well, someone else bought, since Levi was still in his robe) underwear as well. I quickly pulled them on, brushed my teeth and stepped out. Levi was off his phone and was just laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Uhm...sorry for taking a long time..." He lazily turned his head and looked at me.

"You better be fucking clean, after all the time you spent in there." I blushed and looked away.

"Sorry.." Were things becoming more awkward between us? I didn't notice that Levi had moved in front of me.

"It's fine.." He pulled my head down and our lips met in a kiss. "We have a gig later today so we're meeting the rest of the band at Armin's. He also said That Jean needed to say something to all of us anyways." I rolled my eyes at the sound of his name.

"Alright. I'll wait for you." Levi nodded.

"Help yourself to the fridge." I smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------

I probably spent 10 minutes in the living room, looking for my phone.

"Where the hell is that fucker?" I looked under all the tables, couches and cushions until I gave up and plopped on the couch.

"Looking for this?" I opened my eyes to see my cell phone dangling in front of my face. I grabbed it from his hands and looked up at him. His hair was still wet from his shower and he looked extremely hot..too much for my eyes and I quickly look down, blushing.

"It was on the floor next to the bed, dumbass." I rolled my eyes, finally calm, and put my head on his lap when he sat down. His hands played with my hair and smiled softly, the feeling was relaxing. "We need to head over to Armin's." I groaned and buried my face in his hand. We got up though, and packed what we needed, and headed to the car.

\----------------------------------

"What's up sluts!" I walk cheerily towards the gang and I see Armin laugh at himself.

"Someone's happy today..." I look over at Erwin and see him smirk at me and Levi. Of course, Levi's response was his normal "tch". I see Armin look me over with a confused looked and I mouthed 'later' to him.

"So where is the dickbag that insisted on meeting here than at the bar?" I asked.

"Well this 'dickbag' here has someone to introduce to you guys.." I turn my head at the response and see Jean with a man a little taller than him, and with a lot of freckles. The unnamed boy chuckled awkwardly and waved hi to all of us.

"Uhm, hello...my name is Marco." Erwin was the first, obviously to shake hand with him and say hello. Followed by Armin and me and Levi. (Who just gave a silent look but to Marco seemed like a glare.)

"So..well..how do I put this...we're dating." I noticed Jean was having a hard time expecting our answers and kept looking down.

"That's sweet, how long have you guys been together?" Jean's head snapped up towards me as his eyes widened.

"Wait...so, it's okay with you guys?" I roll my eyes.

"I may make jokes at you but I wouldn't make fun of your sexuality."

"Yeah man, it's not like you need our permission to date whoever you want. It's your life." Erwin advised and clasped his shoulder.

"See Jean, you had nothing to worry about..." Marco wrapped his arm around his waist and I smiled to myself.

"Now before we all turn into girls and talk about our feelings, don't we have a gig to get to?" My head turned towards Levi and he crossed his arms, staring at all of us. We all mumbled about Levi being a mood killer and he scoffed.

"Eren, I have your guitar." I looked up at him and nodded, taking it and giving him a slight peck on the cheek. Even though I'm singing tonight, I still like to bring it and play it. It was a gift from my mom and sister, Mikasa. My mind wandered back over to life at the house, but I quickly shook it out. Im heading over there tomorrow anyways...to get my stuff. 

We were walking out the garage door when I felt a slight poke to my back. I turned to see Armin staring at me with such a look that it scared me. He mouthed 'I saw that' and I blushed when I realized that he meant my little kiss for Levi. He brought me back a bit and said to the group that there was more stuff to pack, when we were out of ear-shot he pinched me.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For not telling me that you and Levi were a thing!" We whisper/yelled at each other.

"I was gonna tell you later when I sleepover at your house."

"...Oh." I rolled my eyes and rubbed my side.

"Owww..." Armin gave me a sympathetic look and I sighed. "I promise i'll tell you everything tonight. Jesus, might as well ask Erwin. He probably knows everything that happened." I noticed that Armin's eyes lit up when I mentioned the older blonde's name and smirked. 

"C'mon, let's go." I laughed at Armin's awkwardness and stepped into Levi's car. When we got to the club, everything was already set up, they just needed the instruments.

"We took the liberty of setting up at least the microphone sets.." We looked at our boss and smiled.

"Thanks, it means a lot." As we got ready, the audience was already piling in, chatting with people next to them and drinking their drinks. Jean was already set up and was talking to Marco who was in the audience. I tapped the mic and cleared my throat.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming out today!" As the music started, we all began our journey to 3-minute-heaven.

((cue music))

~ARMIN~

We finished the song with cheers and smiles. Our boss came up to us and said that we could relax and get a few free drinks. We, of course, accepted the offer and said thanks. We were enjoying a few drinks here and there until Eren and Levi disappeared. I swear he better tell me everything that happened, it's not fair keeping it from me. But then I thought about Erwin, but Eren could already tell. That's what kind of friend he is. Jean and Marco also left on us so it was just Erwin and I. Although I knew what I was feeling, I didn't let it get in the way and we had comfortable conversations. Erwin had to go to the restroom so I was waiting for him. All was going well until I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting a drunk Eren or Jean, but it was someone I didn't know.

"Hello pretty lady~ how you doin?" My pride went down the drain when he said lady..DID I LOOK THAT FEMININE??? I shivered and tried to shrug his arm off.

"Sorry to disappoint, but i'm a guy.." His wasted face looked like he was deep in thought, then he shrugged.

"Doesn't matterrrr, I can go both ways baby." I started to freak out when he moved closer to me. I tried pushing him away but he didn't budge.

"P-Please leave me alone..." He gave an ugly smirk and pressed me against the bar counter.

"Don't make this harder on yourself sweetheart.." Seriously, where was the bartender?? 

"I believe he said to leave him alone." I felt his pressing weight moving away from me and I saw Erwin standing there with an angry look.

"Erwin..." The stranger looked equally pissed as he threw a punch that Erwin easily missed. Erwin returned the gesture with more force and I watched the dick fall to the floor. Erwin turned to me and I was about to say thank you when the man got back up and punched Erwin at the side of his face. It was a pure fist fight until a bouncer came in and pulled the drunk guy away. Erwin contained himself and the boss came over to us through the crowd and apologized profusely.

"It's fine.."

"I'll get the first-aid kit!" And the boss ran off. Erwin turned to me and sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" I scoff at him and quickly examine the damage to his face.

"I should be asking you that.. does it hurt a lot?" He just smiled and shook his head. He had a bruise on his cheek, split lip, and a cut above his eyebrow. Good thing he blocked most of the hits.

"I was a fighter before, so it's not that bad.." I roll my eyes.

"Wasn't Levi a fighter?" He nodded and stopped my hand from tracing the bruises on his face. I quickly blushed and tried to pull away, but he held my hand.

"I'm sorry, I let that happen. That fucking douche pissed me off." I smiled lightly and shook my head.

"It's alright, it's what friends do..they..protect each other." I looked down, not wanting Erwin to see the building tears in my eyes. I still haven't gotten over the fact that we can only be friends. I don't want to ruin it.. I felt his hands on my face as he lifted it up, and my eyes widened as I saw the sad look in his face.

"Armin... do you only see me as a friend?" My tears started to fall and his thumb tried to wipe them away. "What can I do? To make you accept that I-"

"Don't say it! ...Please.. you don't know what you're saying. You don't want to like someone like me!" My tears fell harder as I sobbed.

"Who gave you the authority to tell me who I can and can't like?" I looked up at him with wet eyes and saw that he had a determined look on his face. "I like you-no, love you, and you can't change that! You carry yourself well and you are always there for everyone.." He was holding me by my hips as I was crying on his shoulder. Why am I so weak?

"And you are not weak.." I quickly looked up at him and saw him smiling. He wiped away the rest of my tears and slowly leaned forward, so only I could hear.

"Please give me a chance..." I nodded and closed the gap between us, and Erwin stealing my first kiss.


	10. The Ball That Wrecked Levi's Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler that happened after the fight and some snuggles and wrecking balls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! here is a new chapter which might seem like a little filler. Im experimenting with this chapter a bit and making it into 3rd person. If it seems like it doesn't fit the story then ill change it up a bit. I don't know yet if I am going to keep doing 3rd person, but I just wanted to see how it goes. 
> 
> If you have any questions, my tumblr is humormesweetheart and my icon is the same as the one on this website :)
> 
> A new chapter might come your way later in the week. So, keep a look out for that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Armin blushed deeply when he pulled away from Erwin. The soft jazz music from the band that always played after their gig were playing softly behind them. Erwin noticed his blushing face and smiled, a medical kit was pushed in between them.

"Sorry for the long wait, it was hard finding this thing." The boss interrupted the moment with the kit. Armin shook his head quickly and smiled softly.

"No, no. It's all right, sorry that this whole thing happened." The boss only nodded, not really hearing his apology and rushed over to one of the bouncers. Armin sighed and faced the older Blonde, prying open the small case.

"Armin, I'm fine really.." But he got cut off with Armin's sharp glare.

"There is a cut on your lip and a gash on your forehead. If that get's infected then there is no way I am kissing you." Erwin quickly shut up and Armin suppressed a giggle. He dabbled a cloth with some alcohol and gently pressed it against his lip. Erwin's eyebrows furrowed a bit. When he finished, he followed the same procedure but before he pressed the cloth on his forehead, he gave a worried look to the taller blonde.

"This might hurt a bit.." Erwin only nodded and hissed when the cloth was pressed. "Sorry..." When he was finished, the bartender took the first-aid kit and walked away.

 "Armin! Erwin! What happened?" Eren's voice rang throughout the bar and the two men turned around to face Eren with Levi's arm around his waist. Armin gave a small glare at the arriving men and crossed his arms.

 "Well..when you two were out somewhere sucking face, I almost got molested and Erwin saved me." As Armin finished the last part of his sentence, Erwin's arm found it's way around Armin's waist. Catching his gesture, Eren sent a knowing look to the shorter blonde. Armin only blushed and tried to get away from his grasp, but the older man's arms were too strong for him.

 "Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but we weren't 'sucking face'. The two over there however..." Levi's thumb pointed in the direction of Jean and Marco who were definitely doing  _'something'_. Armin blushed at the sight and hid into Erwin's chest. Erwin only chuckled and wolf-whisteled at the two. The two idiots quickly pulled away, hearing the noise and looked around blushing fiercly. Eren cackled and called for them to come over. Jean glared and blushed, knowing the fact that the whistle came from his group. 

 "You guys ready to go?" Eren asked. They all muttered their 'yes's and grabbed their things. They piled into Levi's car and sang along to what was on the radio.

 "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKIIINNNGGGG BALLLLL!!!!!" Eren and Jean belted out the lyrics to "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose while he was driving with a clear frown on his face. Erwin just smiled and yelled the lyrics with them and Armin and Marco face-palming.

 "ALL YOU EVER DID WAS WREECCKKK MEEE!!!" Once Eren sang that part with a metal voice, Levi shut the radio off.

 "Fucking christ..." Eren only laughed and Jean whined.

 "Put it back onnnnnnn!" Levi glared at him through the mirror.

 "Why don't you shut the fuck up." Jean shut his mouth as Marco giggled. Levi dropped of Jean and Marco first, the rest of the band yelling their goodbyes.

 "Hey Armin, When is our next gig?"

 "Uhm..I think tomorrow. Why? Are you sleeping over tonight?" Eren shook his head and smiled in the direction of Levi.

 "Nah, I think I'm gonna sleep over at Levi's." Armin nodded with a smirk. 

 "Don't forget what you need to tell me.."

 "I wont." Armin rolled his eyes and exited the car when he realized that he was in his driveway. 

 "Good night guys!" They said their goodbyes and drove off. After dropping off Erwin, the two lovers were on their way to Levi's apartment. Said man's hand wandered over to Eren's thigh and he gently rubbed circles against his knee. Eren glanced over at him and smiled, his own hand finding his and entwining them together. When they were walking through the building hallway, they joined hands again.

 "How are you going to go back home?" Eren shrugged at his sudden question. 

 "If things go well...then tomorrow..you don't mind right?" Levi looked at him and rolled his hands.

 "Of course I don't mind." They entered his place and they both collapsed on his couch. "Hmmm..." Eren smiled as Levi snuggled against him.

 "Tired?" Levi only nodded as they snuggled closer together.

 

   


	11. Milk and More Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally decides to go home, and a surprise at work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! Here is a new chapter update, I was really shocked when I saw how many hits this fanfic had gotten and I know it might be a little small to you guys, but it really means a lot that you take the time to read this. Im still trying to improve my writing skills, so thank you for bearing with me... Enough of my rambling, enjoy this Band!AU..

Eren awoke early in the morning, and very groggily, looked around his surroundings. He was in Levi's apartment, and it was currently 6:30 A.M. He groaned and turned his body in the bed. Today, he had to go home... face Mikasa, and maybe even his father. Eren slowly got up and walked to the kitchen noisily, totally forgetting that there was someone else sleeping in the household. He banged a few pots to get a bowl from the cupboards and cursed loudly when a small pot fell on his foot.

"Can you be any louder??" Eren quickly turned his head after holding his foot and gave a sheepish smile, to which Levi returned with a glare. "What the hell are you doing at-...6:30 in the fucking morning?" Eren picked up the pot and put it in it's rightful place and muttered a small apology.

"I couldn't go back to bed..sorry." 

"Yeah, I could tell..I was right fucking next to you." Eren blushed slightly, still not getting used to the reality of him and Levi together, even more so, the fact that they sleep together. Levi only sighed and turned on his coffee brewer, yawning. "Oh I also forgot. We're out of milk.." Eren groaned when he reached for the cereal.

"Fuck.." He could practically hear Levi's smirk.

"Unless you wanna go out in the cold for five minutes to buy some." Eren glared, still sleepy, but sulked to get his jacket.

"Why can't you come with me?"

"Because you woke me up with fucking pots you dumbass." Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed some money from Levi, and walked out the door. While he was walking, his mind drifted off to coming home. He didn't want to deal with anyone. He knew that with time, him and Mikasa would be cool again. He also thought about moving out, moving somewhere where he didn't have to worry about "not being home anymore", but he knew he wasn't even close to that dream with his bank account. He approached the market with relief that he didn't need to be in the cold, although, when he walked through the doorway he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry.." 

"No, my bad.." Eren froze in his tracks. The manly voice rang through his ears as he slowly looked up.

"...Father.." Said man fixed his glasses and gave a hard stare.

"...Son..Why aren't you at home? I was headed over there..Mikasa said not to expect you, but I didn't know what happened." Eren cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I've been staying at a friends place for a while. Im heading home later today to clear things up with her." His father nodded and they parted ways. Eren finally found the milk and left the market.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll see you later then.." Eren nodded at Levi, who dropped him off in front of his house.

"Yeah, we'll all meet at Armin's" As Levi drove away, Eren gulped loudly. "...It's now or never..."

He entered the house, meeting silence. He looked around his kitchen and saw no one there. He sighed and knew that at least Mikasa would be in her room. He walked up the stairs quietly and stood in front of her bedroom door. When he knocked, he heard a soft "come in" and pushed the door open. Mikasa turned around and when her eyes met Eren's, she froze. 

"..Eren.." He awkwardly cleared his throat and saw Mikasa approaching him. He shut his eyes, expecting a slap across the face, but was shocked when her fist met his face. He fell to the ground, holding his cheek, and was now confined in a giant hug.

"...You...idiot.." Eren's eyes widened as he felt warm tears on his shoulder. He smiled sadly, knowing they had made up, and hugged her back with as much force. He patted her head and muttered apologies in her ear. She pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"You never came home... and i'm sorry for trying to force you out of the band and im sorry for punching that shortie and i'm sorry for punching you and I deserved that slap and i'm so sorry-" 

"Mikasa! Calm down! It's alright, and I should be sorry for slapping you...it's just when you punched Levi,... I sorta lost it." Eren looked up to see Mikasa staring at him with prying eyes, trying to see how he was really feeling.

"Eren...are you seeing that shortie?" Eren gulped and nodded, averting his eyes to the floor. He felt like this was all happening too fast, he was just punched for fuck's sake.

"Yes.. I am. And I like him...a lot Mikasa.. so please, just support me on this one?" He looked up again to see Mikasa looking to the side.

"Eren.. I want to see you happy.. so i'll support you. But if he ever hurts you, I will fucking castrate him myself and feed his balls to the sharks." Eren sighed a breath of relief and laughed, stretching out his jaw.

"...Thanks Mikasa.." She nodded and grabbed him for another hug. "But one more thing... i'm 18, soon to be 19, and you can't get pissed every time I can't come home." Mikasa only nodded and sighed.

"So where's Dad?" Mikasa stood up and fixed some papers on her desk.

"His job called him and he has another trip to go to so he left early." Eren scoffed at this and remembered that he needed to be at Armin's.

"..Shit...Mikasa.." She only rolled her eyes.

"Go, i'm actually expecting someone today and you'll embarrass me."

"Wow, I can feel the love.." She rolled her eyes again and pushed him out the door.

"Bye."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready?" 

"Yup!" After meeting at Armin's house, the band decided to just go straight to the bar for their gig. They played their songs and was now currently taking a break. While they were having private conversations with each other, a man in a suit approached them.

"Hello, sorry to intrude but I am from Trost Records, and from the way you guy's sounded tonight, I have a deal for you..."


	12. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band gets offered a record label and fame begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy!!! Long time no see guys... sorry I haven't been updating lately. Things have been happening and I have also been having writers block. Anyways.. my editor has finally started helping me with my writing problem and here I am with a new chapter!!! I actually have the next few chapters also planned so this problem doesn't happen too often. Welp... enough with my rambling, on with the new chapter!!! :D

   The group stared at the suited man in awe as he handed them a business card. Levi accepts the card and brought the card closer for the rest to see.

   "By seeing your performance, may I say that you all have huge talent. I would like to sign a deal with you." He looked at the group with a wide smile.

   "Would it be possible for you to give us time to think about this?" Armin inquired from the back of the group. The suited man turned his attention to the short blonde and gave him a curt nod.

   "Of course. Please call the number on the card anytime you wish to seal the deal." He then looked at his watch. "Ah! I must apologize, I have an important meeting to attend. Uhm.. please do think about this offer. It was nice seeing you all." And with that, the nameless man walked out of the bar.

   "Apparently his name is Hannes." Levi said, taking a good look at the card.

   "That was weird, he didn't even properly introduce himself." Erwin added.

   "It seemed like he was in a hurry... he did say he had a meeting to go to." Armin said. While the band talked about the man's offer, Eren stayed quiet. Levi noticed and walked towards him. 

   "Eren? You're part of this band too.. what do you think about this offer? Everyone says we should take it, it would be good to finally be known." Eren let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding.

   "Are you sure? I mean.. i'm glad that this happened to us but.. what will happen if the thought of fame takes over us. What if we turn into something we're not? You've seen how fame changed other celebrities. Im scared that... that we might turn out to be like one of them." Jean stalks towards Eren, firmly putting his hands on his shoulders.

   "Are you fucking serious Eren?! Do you really think that we'll turn out to be one of them? Take a good look around you Eren...even though i'm new to the band, I can already tell that we are a family. Family sticks together, no matter what  _'fame'_ throws at us!" Eren glares at Jean and pushes him away from his face slightly.

   "You think I don't know that horse-face?!" Jean growled at the nickname and Levi soon came in between.

   "Will you asshats just shut up?!" He turns towards Eren and gives a soft look. "Jean is right Eren... have faith in us. We're a family and a family needs trust, Eren." Eren growled slightly as he heard Jean grunt in triumph but then sighed.

   "Yeah... sorry, guess i'm just nervous about us being huge and all." At this Erwin gave a light chuckle.

   "You'll always be you Eren, but don't you worry about a thing. We got this.." Eren smiled at both Erwin and Armin, who was smiling back at him.

   "So when do we call this dude back?" Levi looked back at the card and sighed.

   "I guess since we made our decision, we'll call him tomorrow." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   "Great! Come over to the address that is also on the card I gave you and we'll have a proper introduction." Levi hung up and Eren sighed, leaning back against the well-known leather couch. Levi rested his hand on Eren's lap.

   "You okay? You're not still nervous about the whole fame crap right?" Eren rolled his eyes at this comment and just shook his head.

   "Nah..just really tired somehow."

   "You know Eren...worrying really drags energy out from you.." Erwin stated from his seat at his drum set. Eren once again rolled his eyes and closed them.

   "Imma take a nap. Call me if we're practicing again.." He said as he drifted to sleep. Armin came into the room after ordering pizza in the kitchen.

   "Hey guys...What if we're not good enough to even get signed?" Armin asked and Erwin looked at him strangely.

   "What are you talking about Armin?"

   "I looked into their welcome page on their public website. We have to be approved by the C.E.O of the company to even get signed.." Armin pointed out what he researched in last night.

   "You mean...we have to have another audition for the C.E.O?" Erwin wondered. Armin nodded at his question and looked down worringly. 

   "Then we'll just treat it like any other performance." Levi stated. Armin quickly lifted his head to face Levi's nochalent one. "We always put our best in every performance we do, and if the  _'C.E.O'_   can't notice that well...that's his loss." Armin smiled at Levi's attempt of encouraging words and headed towards the door.

   "Pizza's here.." Levi woke Eren up with a swift elbow to the ribs and said man fell to the floor groaning in pain.

   "OW! What the hell was that for?!" He ignored Jean's cackles of laughter and gave a glare to Levi, who only smiled and stood up for a slice of pizza.

   "Food."

 

 

 

AN: So sorry that this is short but i'm doing my best.. anyways... there will be a chapter soon. No promises on an exact date but it will happen. Thank you for sticking with me and hopefully you stay around till this is over. I love you all for reading and liking this story, it really means a lot to me knowing that i'm actually going somewhere with this story...

See you next chapter! :D


	13. When I Get Home, We're Hittin' Erwin's Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band tries to prove themselves to a C.E.O and a certain couple gets it on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! Surprise surprise...hopefully it will stay like this... me having time to update and continuing this story. Anyways... here is a new chapter! Sorry once again if there are any characters that are a little OOC in here... I really try my best to make them the same but this is an AU. Okay... enough with my rambling. On with the new chapter!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All the songs that are mentioned belong to their rightful owners. I own none of these songs so please don't sue me.

   "It's finally nice to meet you guys! Just call me Hannes. As you know, I have chosen you to become one of our rising stars. I have seen enough potential in you to know that this will happen in the near future... unfortunately... you'll have to prove yourselves worthy to the C.E.O of this company. It is his decision whether or not you get signed, so make this count." Hannes stood in front of a very nervous group of men. Eren gulped and Armin quivered. "You have exactly one week to come up with a song that will convince your tlent to the C.E.O." Levi nodded towards the man and began to walk out of the well furnished office, the rest following him. Once the door closed, Armin sighed.

   "This is stressing me out." Erwin turned towards the shorter blonde and smiled, giving him a side hug.

   "We need to think of a song so let's head to Armin's." Levi said, everyone nodding. 

   After pacing the garage multiple times, Armin finally had an idea.

   "How about we do a song we already made? Just not the one that Hannes saw.." Levi thought this over and nodded his head.

   "How about we do... 'When I Get Home You're So Dead'?" (AN: this song belongs to Mayday Parade) Levi suggested. Everyone agreed and stood at their postions. As Eren stood at the front mic, Levi tuned his guitar,

   "Everyone ready?" When he heard the 'yes's, he took in a deep breath. (AN: actually going to put song lyrics this time. :D again, this song belongs to Mayday Parade)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   *Cue song*

   "The words are coming I feel terrible. Is it typical for us to end like this?

   Am I just another scene from the movie that you've seen 100 times?

   Cause baby you weren't the first or the last or the worst, and i've got to fill the blanks in this past with a verse.

   And we could sit around and cry but frankly you're not worth it anymore...

   So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under

   Lipstick lullabies. This is sorry for the last time.

   And baby I understand that you're making new friends this is how you get by...

   The moral this time is, girls make boys cry-and I~.

   On any other day would shoot the boy

   But your simple toy had caused a scene like this.

   Leave him hanging on the walls, just a picture in the hall like a 100 more.

   (Like a 100 more)

   Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips.

   And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips.

   I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix

   For such a simple little whore.

   So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under.

   Lipstick lullabies. This is sorry for the last time.

   And baby I understand that you're making new friends this is how you get by.

   The moral this time is, girls make boys cry

   And your name remains the same...

   All that has changed is this pretty face.

   So pull the trigger. It never gets closer. You want to start over but never start over. (2x)

   So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under.

   Lipstick lullabies. This is sorry for the last time.

   And baby I understand that you're making new friends this is how you get by.

   The moral this time is, girls make boys cry and I~

   Say hello, say hello...

   Lipstick lullabies. This is sorry for the last time.

   And baby I understand that you're making new friends this is how you get by.

   The moral this time is, girls make boys cry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Eren panted, setting his guitar down and wiping off sweat. When he finished, he joined the others at the edge of the stage and stared at the C.E.O, waiting for his decision. After several painful minutes, The powerful man stood up and clapped his hands, smiling warmly at the group.

   "I would be happy to sign you." The band cheered and gave high-fives to each other. Eren hugged Levi lovingly and the shorter man himself smiled softly.

   Shortly after the great moment, Erwin suggested a party at his place, one where you can't leave without having at least 5 drinks. Those were his favorite type of parties. Of course, Hanji somehow made herself appear and join into the celebration.

   "Fuck yeaaahhh!!! So glad you guys got signed! Whoo!" Hanji raised her glass clumsily into the air and Levi scorned at her.

   "What the hell are you doing here four-eyes?" But Levi was also feeling the buzz and was leaning against Eren, who made no complaint.

   "Just relax Levi! Have some fun, awesome things happened to you and your family." Hanji proclaimed, hugging the group close to her. Levi gave one of his rare smiles and nodded, chugging down another drink.

   "Woah there 'Captain'... how many did you drink?" Eren asked amusingly, grabbing the shorter man's drink away from him. Levi smirked at the nickname and shrugged at his question, grabbing his drink again and chugging it down.

   "Captain huh? And shuddup...this is a celebration. Don't be afraid to drink. C'mon, drink one with me.." Eren smiled at the drunk Levi and grabbed the drink that he offered.

   "Whatever, today's a good day!" And Eren chugged down the drink. After about 5 more drinks, Levi was a giggling mess and Eren was amused and a little frightened.

   "Don't you love it when Levi gets this dunk Eren?" Both Hanji and Erwin asked from their seats. Eren and Armin both looked at them shocked.

   "You mean...this happens when he drinks a lot?" And Erwin nodded.

   "Yeah...It's hard to get him this drunk in the first place so he must have really wanted to let it go... and it's also weird how he always remembers what happened the night before...It's kinda scary.." Hanji added. Eren looked at Levi who was currently hugging his waist, hiding his laugh in Eren's warm chest.

   "Hey Eren... let's go somewhere... Erwin has a lot of rooms upstairs..." Eren, still a little sober enough to understand what his boyfriend had said, blushed at his forwardness and not to mention loud voice. He looked towards Erwin who smirked knowingly and nodded his head towards the stairs. Eren sighed and helped up a giggling Levi. When they reached the door to a bedroom, Levi pushed Eren against it. Even though he was drunk, he was still strong as ever.

   Eren tasted the faint bitter taste of liquor on Levi's tongue as he kissed him deeply. He reached behind himself and twisted the door knob, opening the door that led to a dark room. The taller male tried his best to maneuver through the darkness...backwards. He reached what he assumed was a bed and fell on it, dragging Levi with him. The shorter drunk male giggled and pulled away from the heated kiss. He leaned forward, his mouth close to Eren's ear.

   "I want you to fuck me Eren..." Eren groaned softly from the feel of Levi's hot breath against his sensitive skin. As Eren trailed his hands over Levi's back, he gulped loudly.

   "L-Levi...are you sure? I haven't-" Levi smashed his lips against Eren's to quiet him.

   "Shut up Eren... I know you're used to me making you a hot mess...but this time..." He whispered the words in Eren's ear as he unbuckled his pants. "...I want you to give me a taste of my own medicine..." His husky voice aroused the taller man even more as Levi trailed open-mouth kisses against his neck. At this point, Eren lost all of his self-restraint and took hold of the situation. He grabbed Levi's hips and flipped him, pushing the shorter male against the mattress. Levi smirked at the blue-eyed boy and hooked his arms around his neck. Eren attacked the skin between Levi's jaw and shoulder, leaving love bites and bruises.Calloused hands trailed softly down Levi's slim figure, memorizing every detail of his lover's body and stopped at the hem of his pants. He gave another unsure look at Levi.

   "Are you sure you're sure?" Levi rolled his eyes and growled softly, glaring at the nervous male on top of him. "I swear Eren, if you ask me that again... then I am getting up and leaving this room. I am sure that I want this." Levi said, and to prove his point, he lifted his hips to grind against Eren's crotch. Eren responded with a moan and Levi smirked. Eren nodded his head slightly and yanked down both of their pants. He gave another kiss to Levi as he grounded his hips against the shorter man's. When he pulled away he lifted his fingers to Levi's mouth.

   "Those better be fucking clean." Eren rolled his eyes and blushed as he felt Levi's warm tongue around the digits, lubricating them. When he deemed that they were wet enough, he pulled them out and teased Levi's hole. The shorter man quivered and growled softly. "Stop fucking teasing..ngh..you little shit." Eren only smirked as he pushed one finger in, pumping slowly through his tight heat. Levi made an incoherent noise that sounded close to a deep squeak, which only fed Eren's arousal. Feeling his patience weaken, Eren quickly pulled his fingers out, noticing the disappointed look on his lover's face, and quickly replaced the loss with the presence of his dick. He pressed against Levi's hole, looking at his face for any sign of discomfort, and pushed in. Levi gasped loudly from the sudden size change and moaned as he felt Eren's dick fill him. The said man moaned with Levi as he felt the tight heat engulf his member. He shifted his weight to the one hand the was holding him up on the mattress, his other gripping Levi's thigh, hooking it over his shoulder.

   "Ngh..!.. E-Eren..Eren..fuck Eren!" Levi arched his back moaning his lover's name repeatedly, encouraging him on, to fuck him into oblivion. Eren complied to the obvious request, shoving his dick deeper into him, hitting a certain spot that made Levi jerk, scream his name, and cum onto his chest. Levi verbally rode off his climax, and waited for Eren to reach his as well. When he did, he collapsed next to him and panted.

   "Jesus...that..felt amazing." Eren choked out through his deep breaths. Levi only smiled and grabbed one of their shirts, wiping off his cum.

   "Yeah, but we're dirty...care to join me in the showers?" Levi suggestively winks and Eren only smiles, following his lover into the guest bathroom. 


	14. Clean Up and A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little chapter to make up for all the lost time I had from not posting. So it's just the morning after all that smut and some intended Winmin.

   Eren woke up with the all too familiar pang in his head. He sighed, cursing at himself for drinking too much. He remembered that he was at a party hosted by Erwin, and he also knew that he was laying next to Levi. He turned his head around to face the shorter man and smiled, seeing that he was still asleep. He then turned his whole body carefully, trying not to wake the shorter man up. As he settled he sighed and gently traced his thumb across Levi's cheek. The sleeping man's eyebrow twitched and slowly cracked open an eye. He gave a soft glare at Eren for waking him up, but the taller boy only smiled.

   "..Morning." Eren greeted. Levi only grunted in response and raised a hand to rub his temple. "Uh.. should we go downstairs? I think Armin is looking for us." Eren lamely asked. Levi rolled his eyes and stood up, wobbling slightly. Eren noticed and smirked at himself, knowing why Levi's walk was weird. As if feeling Eren's pride, Levi quickly turned around and gave daggers. 

   "Just get your ass dressed.." When the couple walked down the stairs, they expected everyone to be either knocked out or groaning in pain, but everyone was alive and prepped for the morning. Jean though, was the only one who was hunched over a toilet, hurling out his guts.

   "Heh..lightweight." Eren muttered under his breath as he walked passed the open bathroom. He still earned a tired glare from the bassist.

   "Oh, Eren!" The blue-eyed male turned towards the source of the voice calling him. "Mikasa called, she says she has something important to tell you." Armin called out. He was cleaning up all of the trash left behind from the party.

   "Here, let me help you." Eren said, reaching for the trash bag and helping Armin with the cups. "Did she say anything else?"

   "Nope. She just said it was important. Erwin! Do you know where your other cleaning supplies are?" Armin walked off to the hallway, promising to come back with more supplies.

   "You need help?" Levi asked from his seat on the couch.

   "Yes please, thanks...hey, where's Hanji?" Levi only shrugged and stacked the cups, throwing them in the black trash bag.

   "Hell if I know. She's everywhere." They finished up cleaning and rested on the couch.

   "Armin never came back from Erwin's room...should I be concerned?" At this Levi only smirked and crossed his arms.

   "Guess we weren't the only ones banging into one of Erwin's mattresses.." Eren blushed lightly at what the older man said chuckled. Jean walked out of the bathroom and sighed, holding the side of his head.

   "...Fucking hell..I am never drinking again." Eren snickered and shook his head.

   "You know what I noticed?" Levi asked, making Jean and Eren give him their attention.

   "What?" They both said in unison.

   "Both of you aren't even the right age to be drinking.." 


	15. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual gig and late night escapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AGAIN BITCHES!!!!! Don't shoot me. But heyy! It's been forever since i posted so here i am. Warning: There is sex. but on another note, how have ya been? I've been here and there...and stuff. so yeaahh..HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!!! FUCK

"Alright. Before we head to our next gig, head home and freshen up. You all smell like ass." Levi barked, scrunching his nose in disgust. Eren only rolled his eyes at him because Levi smelled as well.

"Bye bitches." Jean yelled as he ran out. Eren raised an eyebrow thinking, 'the fuck was his problem?'

"Anyways..Eren. I'm driving you home." He nodded and slowly grabbed his stuff.

As Levi drove down the road, he laid his hand on Eren's lap, close to a certain area that made the younger boy blush.

"After the gig...let's do something." Eren gulped.

"Like what?" The hot mess asked. Levi hummed.

"Maybe take you out to a nice place to eat..for once. And maybe.." His hand slowly crept upwards towards his crotch, but stopped to laugh at the growing blush on the younger man's face. Instead Levi grabbed Eren's hand, smiling a genuine smile. "We can have a good time." Eren looked up at his lover's face, whose eyes were glued to the road. He smiled.

"I would love that. Of course." The smile remained on Levi's face as he approached Eren's driveway. 

"See you later." Eren said and leaned over to kiss Levi on the cheek. The other just smiled and nodded, driving off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren walked into the living room to put his bag down, his eyes glued to his phone. When he looked up, he screamed.

"AAAHHHH OHH MY FUCK MY EYESSS!!! MY EYYEESSSSSS!!!!!!" Mikasa and Annie who were on the couch, were startled out of their make-out session.

"Eren? OH FUCK OH SHIT!" Mikasa yelled, quickly pulling down her shirt, all the while Eren just standing there covering his eyes. Annie rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt on.

"Why are YOU so disgusted? Fucking hell, you practically eat penis." Mikasa slapped her arm playfully.

"Annie.."

"This is different, it's my sister.." He shudders. "Is it safe to look now?" Mikasa replied yes and Eren sighed with relief. "Oh thank god I thought I was gonna die." It was Mikasa's turn to roll her eyes.

"Shut up." Eren chortled.

"Oh yeah, Armin said you wanted to tell me something." Eren said.

"Oh yeah. Me and Annie are dating."

"That's it? Okay cool. Hey, I'm gonna go get ready for my gig that's coming up so ill be gone all night." Mikasa nodded and pulled Annie on her lap.

"Just text me when you're on your way home next time?" Eren snorted at her as he ran up the stairs.

"No promises. DON'T MAKE BABIS WHILE I AM IN THE SHOWER YOU HORNY SLUTS!" Eren yelled.

"NO PROMISES BITCH!!" Mikasa yelled back, kissing Annie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PLEASE WELCOME... 'SCOUTING FOR TITANS'!!!!" People cheered as the group made their way to the stage.

"Hey guys.. we're Scouting for Titans and we'll be singing "Heartbeat Slowing Down." (A.N: The song does not belong to me, it belongs to All American Rejects) The crowd cheered as Eren started singing.

"I still remember that empty look left on your face. You took the pictures but you left the frames. All we had written, well, it's been erased. Something that I had to do. I cut you deep, you're bleeding through. You're every single shade of blue. I'm staring right in front of you." Sweat soon formed on the young boy's face as he sang.

"I can hear your heartbeat slowing down. I can hear your heartbeat turn me around. You can take my life. All you need, make me right. I can't sleep with your heartbeat slowing down." Levi stepped up to Eren's mic as he finished his verse and the crowd started to cheer, excited to hear Levi's voice.

"Here you left scattered like wishes I led to your room. I bury my face in your pillow just to smell your perfume. Outside I'm hungry but inside I'm just consumed. Tell me how am I supposed to breathe. When losing you is choking me?" The crowd cheered and yelled and some even cried at the lyrics. Levi and Eren sang the chorus together.

"I can hear your heartbeat slowing down. I can hear your heartbeat turn me around. You can take my life. All you need, make me right. I can't sleep with your heartbeat slowing down." Eren took over the mic and the crowd cheered once more, watching as he got lost in the song.

"I fucking hate this town (just see me). I wanna burn it down (just see me). I never felt so cold (just see me). I hear your heartbeat slowing down." When Eren finished the song with the chorus, he smiled and thanked the crowd as they got ready for the next song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was fucking awesome! You were amazing out there!" Hans yelled, hugging Eren and applauding the rest of the group. "Go have fun tonight, you guys deserve it." Hans smiled, walking out to talk to a few agents.

"Wow.. he still amazes me." Erwin said. "But he was right. That stage felt so good, who knew your two voices collaborated well with each other." Eren and Levi smirked at each other as they walked hand in hand.

"I was actually gonna take Eren somewhere to eat so you guys can go ahead and have fun." Levi said waving at the group. The group shared a look and smiled."

"Alright, make sure to use protection!" Armin called out. Eren blushed and stuttered.

"Pfft- A-Armin!" The blond only smirked and grabbed Erwin's hand, leading the rest of the group to the bar. As the couple walked hand in hand, Eren smiled to himself. 

"So where are we going?" Eren asked.

"Well..I actually prepared something at home, if you don't mind." Levi said, tugging the younger boy towards his house that was surprisingly close to the bar. Eren shook his head and smiled.

"Not at all, let's go." He said, speeding up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hahahahaha! You did what??" The two were currently snuggled on the couch both having a hearty glass of wine. They just shared a romantic candle-light dinner of spaghetti.

"I swear to you- haha I said to him, 'Sir i'm pregnant driving myself to the hospital. How dare you!' and he actually fucking believed me god what a piece of shit." Levi laughed, sipping his wine. Eren on the other hand was dying from laughter.

"How the fuck- hahahahaha" Levi only smiled and gently tickled Eren's side, earning a squeal in response.

"You must be drunk if you thought it was that funny baby." Levi laughed once more, hugging Eren close to him. Eren only sighed, finishing his wine.

"Mmmh.." He put his glass on the coffee table and leaned back, looking up at Levi from his cuddling position. He kisses his strong jawline and smiled when he heard his lover sigh. He also finished his wine and placed it down. He then faced Eren and smirked, kissing him.

"You.Fucking.Tease...mmh" He parted Eren's lips with his tongue and continued tasting him, recognizing the flavor of wine they just had. Eren gave a soft moan, clutching to Levi's sweater. They pulled apart once Eren started panting, his arousal tight in his pants. Levi continued kissing him on his neck and gently muttered, "Let's go to the bedroom.." Eren nodded, blushing. Levi then picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Once they were stripped of their clothing and on the bed, the older man whispered in Eren's ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard until you can't see right." He says as he bites Eren's neck. "And my name will be the only thing you will scream tonight." The younger boy moaned and shuddered as he felt Levi's breath against his skin. The older man lifted his fingers to Eren's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. Eren obliged and accepted the digits into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. Once they were wet enough, Levi pulled them away and began teasing the younger man's opening. Eren mewled, scratching Levi's back, wanting him to put it in already.

"How lewd...relax, it'll happen soon baby." Levi assured, kissing the shivering boy's neck, trailing the kisses to his already erect nipples. He shoved a finger in as he swirled his tongue around the skin.

"L-Levi..nnghh.." Eren arched his back as Levi added another finger, pumping it into his tight ass.

"...Fuck.." Levi muttered, losing anymore control he had left in his system. He quickly pulled his fingers out of Eren, much to the younger boy's displeasure. As Levi prepped his dick with lubricant, he looked at Eren who was surprisingly patient. 

"Are you being a good boy Eren?" Levi asked as he aligned his cock with Eren's asshole. The bottom quickly nodded and hugged Levi closer to him.

"Yes sir.." He responded, making Levi's cock twitch.

"Good answer.." He moaned as he pushed into him. 

"AAHH..L-LEVI!!" Levi quickly kissed the moaning boy and continued to push into him. The kiss worked in distracting his lover and the older one began to moan quietly as Eren pushed his ass back, meeting Levi's thrust.

"Fuck Erenn-haaahh.." Levi groaned, kissing Eren's neck. "Mmmh..keep going baby..oohh fuck yes.." Eren shivered as Levi moaned in his ear and began to push Levi on his back, riding him.

"Haannggh... Levi...feels too..good, your cock...inside me..fUCK!!" Eren moaned aloud, slamming his ass against Levi's hips, craving more of the pleasure his lover's cock was giving him. Levi grunted and reached forward and began to stroke Eren, smothering the beads of his pre-cum along the tip of his dick. Eren spazzed at the sensitivity and almost fell ontop of Levi. 

"Levi!" The older managed to chuckle and moaned again when Eren slammed his ass against him especially hard. He continued to stroke his lover though, as Eren shivered.

"A-about...to...c-cum..levi.." Eren whimpered.

"Me too baby...haangh..together..okay?" Levi asked as he pushed Eren back on to his back, grabbing his hips, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Eren managed to nod as he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, his orgasm close.

"LEVI!!" Eren moaned/yelled.

"FUCK, NOW BABY OHH FUCKK!!" They rode their orgasms together, white streaming out of Eren's dick and onto both of their stomachs. Levi pulled out of Eren and collapsed ontop of him, panting. Eren moaned as he felt Levi's cum ooze out of him.

"That was fucking amazing." Levi said out of breath, kissing Eren deeply.


End file.
